Dearest Aunty Alice
by Mirstal
Summary: Mary Brandon was far from a normal Mississippi girl to start, after her mother died of an over dose what can you expect. After coming to live with her grandmother can she see the really story about her family's past? And who really is Alice Brandon? OCxM
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 Home Ain't Home

A suddenly cool breeze rippled and ran across the field as Coach Newton left it and went into the gym building for the final time that day. Practice had ended an hour earlier, but I was still there practicing. Grandma Cynthia and my Coach have pretty much adapted to my odd schedule, not that I'm intimidating. Its just that since my mother died of drug over dose, they want to make 'nice nice' with me to make sure I'm still stable and sober, and that I stay that way. So if I act depressed I can get anything I want. Brilliant, am I not?

"Mary, please, your grandmother is here now. Go home." Coach Newton said as she reappeared out of the red brick high school. "I sure you have plenty of homework to do over break." I sighed, she new I'd leave when I wanted too, why can't I just kick some soccer balls in peace?

I turn and answered in the most polite fake voice I could muster "Okay coach. Just one more shot. I don't know how much practice I'm going to get in over break." Resigned, she nodded, and then started walking down the field to the parking lot just beyond it.

I checked the ball's position one more time, backed up a few yards, paused, then took off towards it in a sprint. Within the next few milliseconds my foot collided with the soccer ball, causing it to hurdle toward the corner of the goal. I stood fuming and watched the ball fly, all my anger propelling it.

"That's quiet a kick you have little girl" A cold voice coed in my ear. It felt like ice. It felt like icy hands caressing my shoulder.

I gasped and spun, my eyes searching for the source of the cold.

No one was there. _Was it just the__ wind? __Yes_, I convinced myself, _just the wind__. It __had to__ have been the wind._

A 'bing' of metal signaled that my shot had missed. I watched the ball slowly roll back to me. As it reached my feet I bent and picked it up.

I sighed. Time to fulfill my coach's wishes. I grabbed my bag as left the field, and trudged into the parking lot.

The 2005 BMW was still warm; Grandma Cynthia must have just arrived. I did have my license, but due to the fact that Grandma Cynthia doesn't think anyone can drive until they're at least eighteen, we only had one car. Well at least my grandma had good tastes in cars. I opened the grayish-blue door, and slid into the leather passenger seat. I plopped my bag on the floor in between my feet while the ball I threw into the back seat. Then I pulled my red brown hair out of the tight ponytail that restrained it, to let it hang in a wavy mass around my shoulders.

"How was practice, honey?" Asked Grandma Cynthia casually. "You seem to be having fun getting into sports." Grandma Cynthia was too nice. The only time I heard her ever raise her voice was a time before I came to live with her I only visited her once, when I was six, but all I can remember is her and my mother arguing and her insisting, "She is alive! I swear! I swear on my life, she _is_ alive!" Lovely memory isn't it?

I half smiled and lied "Yeah fun." I only did sports to get out anger. Beating up other players and the ball is what I live for. I laughed to myself thinking about it.

I looked out the window. We were driving on the highway, well on the way to the house; it was a 45-minute drive from school. I reach for the radio, and hit the 'on' button. The news came on. Good enough. Better than silence.

They were reporting on homicides in Seattle Washington, again. It's been all over the news for the past week. The newscaster drabbled on and on as we traveled closer to "home". The noise from the radio didn't help the awkwardness in the car one bit. It had been over a month since I moved in with her, but still the awkwardness between us never left.

My thoughts on how a 16-year-old girl's life should be were interrupted by something; more like someone I saw in the road through the windshield.

It appeared to be a _he_, from the muscular shoulders, and the way he was dressed. But what caught my attention was how gorgeous he was. His short blonde hair blew ever so slightly in the wind, his skin looked like porcelain, while his face had beautiful features that were perfect on him. He looked like an angel…an angel with a cruel smile and pure red eyes. He crouched a hunter's crouch.

Well shit sure does happen; one minute an angel is about to get run over, and the next a demon is about to attack my car!


	2. Chapter 2

I happened to fast for me to understand one minute the "angel" is staring at me with a smirk, and the next I'm screaming and rolling down a hill in a car with my grandmother!

I could feel blood all over my body, but didn't dare to check and see what the real damage was. I looked over at Grandma Cynthia. Unconscious. _Damn! _I cursed my luck. I pulled my arms free of the wreck, and grabbed my grandmother's shoulder and shook it.

"Grandma!" I gasped. She didn't budge. Hyperventilating I continued "Grandma! Grandma Cynthia!" She twitched slightly, and then with much effort opened her eyes.

"Mary?" She quiet literally choked out.

"I'm right here Grandma."

She made a slight effort to nod and then let her eyes close again.

"No!" I shrieked. The dead heap of metal rattled letting the sound bounce around and yell back at me. Her eyes drew half way open and stared at me. Her eyes were the same brown green that everyone in my family shared. She looked me over; I could here my heart beating; if there ever was I time I wanted to believe in God, and that he'd somehow save the good it would be now. A sharp wind blew on the outside of the damaged car, and shook it to the left. My eye slammed shut as I scream escaped my lips when the car slid farther down the hillside. I heard a rustling next to my seat. I cracked my eyes open and saw Cynthia with her hand in her purse. When she pulled it back out an envelope with "Mary" written in her squiggly handwriting. She laid it on my lap then shut her eyes again, and tension seem to release from her body.

"Grandma!" I desperately shook her shoulder in a chance to wake her up. "Grandma don't die! Please!" I begged tears began to fall from my eyes.

"V-vampires" Was the last thing I heard her say before I lost her.

I don't know how long I was sitting in the car on the hillside sobbing for, but at some point the paramedics arrived, and I passed out from blood loss. The next thing I saw was the inside of a hospital room. I looked around I had an IV in my arm, and I was hooked up a heartbeat thing-a-kabob by my finger. I had bandages around most of my body, but no casts. I could make out murmuring outside my room. I presumed it was from a doctor and/or a nurse. No one I knew would come to visit me.

"Poor girl her mom just died too."

"Well her grandmother was dead when we got there their wasn't anything we could do."

"Still-"

There was silence for a moment. Seconds later the nurse appeared at my door with a man walking behind her. I gasped and I heard the graph show my heart beat beep up. He had the same red eyes as the beautiful demon. _Damn._


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry this took so long to write. I started it then school started so I stopped. Then when I started back up again I got close to the end of this chapter. I finally finished some months later. I hope you still like it. It is extremely long; I had a lot to put in this one chapter.)

He smirked as he entered the room behind the nurse whose footsteps were like angry stomps compared to his noiseless walk. I stared into where I could see the tint of his red eyes behind the dark black sunglasses in something like a trance. He was just as gorgeous as the other red-eyed man, and I'm guessing just as dangerous too. He had abnormally large muscles and clothing covered him head to toe in heavy layers, which was odd for springtime. He chuckled; the sound was like thunder rumbling inside of his throat.

He faced the nurse and inquired, "May I speak to her alone, miss?" His voice. It was the same as the voice from the field; I gasped. The same icy chill passed through the air, and across my body. Fear struck through me as I ground my teeth together.

The nurse looked up at him, blushed, and then stuttered "Y-ye- of course!" Embarrassed, she quickly exited the room to the hallway, leaving me at the mercy of the red-eyed monster. Seconds, that seemed like hours passed and no one moved. Unable to take my eyes off him, I sat hopelessly in the hospital bed and awaited the man's next move.

"You should breathe."

"W-what?" I stuttered shaken out of my trance and dropped into reality, if he was anything like that other freak I could be dead in seconds.

"I said you should breathe" I he answered smugly. "Stop holding your breath, you're going to kill yourself, and then I'd be out of a job." He flashed a sarcastic smile, and I glared at him. "Let's get this show on the road" he muttered under his breath. "I'm am Alex. Your older brother from another father, or at least that's what I told the hospital." If only looks could kill, I wouldn't have to deal with this weirdo.

"Why would you lie to a hospital? And who the hell are you!" I almost screamed, but it came out more like a pathetic whimper. He glanced down at me and chuckled.

"You will do exactly what I tell you if you want to live, or at least live to read this letter from your grandma." The monster laughed as he spun a crinkled blood stained envelope in his hands. I reached out sitting up in bed struggling to try and snatch back the letter, but he soon hid it back in his black jacket. A pain in my side burn across my stomach, and a dropped back down onto the bed, stitches don't make pain go away. Once again "Alex" began to laugh. "Careful now. Curiosity killed the cat. I'll go and discharge you, we have a plane to Philadelphia to catch." With that he left me alone in the hospital room, as a dozed off into an unrestful sleep.

A nurse woke me up at least half an hour later. Though it took me several minutes to reorient myself, I managed to understand 'Alex' saying thank you to the nurse and then turning to me continued: "I'll meet up with you out in the lobby sis." He could have tricked my grandma with this impersonation. The nurse's eyes followed him all the way out the door and part of the way down the hallway until I cleared my throat. Embarrassed she walked over and handed a pair of navy blue scrubs to put on, my cloths had been ruined in the crash. After I changed into the scrubs and quite looking like a nurse myself, she helped me into a wheel chair, hospital policy apparently, and pushed me down a long corridor to the lobby where 'Alex' was standing with his arms crossed leaning up against a wall with several nurses gawking at him from across the room. His eyes finally acknowledged me, and he stood up and briskly walked over to me.

"Can she walk?" He asked

I began to wonder if this nurse just had a stutter or if he always had this effect on people as she began to talk "Um-well physically yes, but-"

"Then you'll walk" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me up by it. I stumbled out of the wheelchair and on to my feet. My side hurt again.

"But sir its hospital policy tha-"

"Sorry, _miss _but the hospital is not longer taking care of her. I am" Pulling on my arm, still, he pulled me out of the lobby and through the automatic doors. He was walking much faster than I could have kept up with even if I was in perfect health; the shoes that they had given me were just rubber sandals and several times almost fell off. We were almost at the edge of the sidewalk when he stopped. I flew forward in his grip with the momentum that I built up. Looking around for something or someone but saw nothing but an empty parking lot and sunshine.

"Are we waiting for someone?" I asked as he dug through his pockets. He pulled out a car key and handed it to me.

"Go get the car." It wasn't questionable; it was a command. He seemed in distress like a girl who didn't want to get her hair wet in rain. I took the key and he described the car to me.

"_Silver BMW 320i, Silver BMW 320i,"_ I kept repeating in my mind as I walked through the parking lot. Well at least he had good taste in cars. It wasn't that far away only five cars back from the front in the row to the left of were he was standing. I hopped in the driver's seat and started the engine of the little car. The car hummed quietly as I backed it up and pulled it around to the front. When I stopped the car my door was opened I was roughly shoved across into the passenger seat. My side ached again, and I whined while I clutched it with both hands. A tinted orange can with a green cap was tossed into my lap.

"Take some and stop whining" I opened the can and popped one small white pill into my mouth, and swallowed. _Asshole._ We sped out of the hospital parking lot going about 30 mph over the speed limit. For most of the ride I just watched as the tress passed through my window despondently. I realized where he was driving to when he pulled up in front of my grandmother's house. Her house was small, two bedrooms, and one bathroom all on one floor, but it had been the perfect size for the two of us.

A loud slam came from the driver's side of the car. I looked up and saw 'Alex' stalking up to the front door. I fumbled with the door handle for several seconds, then finally managed to get a grip on it and followed him up the stepped on to a small porch.

"Key," He said holding out his hand. "Where is it?" Feeling mentally, and physically drained, I pointed sluggishly to a small pot with a fern, and pink flowers growing out of it on the second step up. I swear he almost broke the door the way he snatched the key from under the pot, and shoved it in the keyhole. It only took him a few seconds with his brutal strength to force the old lock to open. Once the door swung open I was again dragged by my arm forward into the house.

"Pack your things"

"W-what?" I asked.

"Pack your things." He said again, slower this time mocking me. "Do it fast or you're leaving them behind". It was a potent moment hustling through the house. At any moment I was expecting Grandma to open the door from her room and welcome me home again. I held back some stray tears and grabbed a worn tan tote bag from the floor of my messy closet. Then proceeded to fill it with any of my cloths within reached. I scanned over my bag; most of it was still empty; I never felt the need to buy more cloths. As I started to zip up the bag my eyes caught on the dark green stitched initials "M.A.B.".

"Mary Alice Brandon" I whispered to myself. It was my name but it was also Grandma Cynthia's sister. When I was born I was immediately taken away from my mother. She was declared "an unfit mother" by the government, and I don't blame them; I don't think she even remembers the day when I was born. Where my father was I don't know, he wasn't there and far out of reach apparently (that's why I later legally changed my name to Brandon). So custody was give to my Grandmother for the time being. That's how I received my name; the name of someone sent away by our family long ago. Maybe I just wasn't meant to have a family. It always seemed that when I finally start to establish someone as family some unstoppable force whisks them away from me. Clutching the bag to my chest I bit my lip in attempt to hold back the on coming flow of tears.

The door slammed into the wall, and a frustrated Alex burst into my room and grabbed my arm.

"I said to hurry-" He stopped mind sentence when I looked up at him; my face was red and puff from crying. "I'll put this in the car" he said awkwardly then took one more look at me before walking out the door. I wiped my eyes with the edge of the hospital scrubs. Then changed out of them, and into jeans and a dark green worn t-shirt. I slowly proceeded to the car. Alex's head rest back on the car seat; clearly he was not very patient but also did not like emotional people. As I walked down the front steps he perked up and started the car. I opened the passenger side door and slide inside. We drove out of the small community and got back on the highway. I closed my eyes as he drove me from home. I felt the car come to a jolting halt. This time I didn't need to be yelled I at I got out without being dragged or yelled at.

We were at the park. Not the jungle gym kind of park, the camping or hiking king park. The scenery was beautiful, just as I remember it. I began on a path that could walk with my eyes closed, so many times I had come here before, with better weather of course than right now, as it looked like it was going to rain. I reached the top of a huge hill that you could see for miles from.

"This is where-"

"' If I ever get to see my sister again I believe it will be from this hill, so large that you could see the whole from this one peak. In my life time I may not ever achive this, so when I am gone please scatter my ashes from this hill in hope that my sister, Mary Alice Brandon, will find them and then find me in heaven.' That's what see wrote in the letter. It's more like a will than a letter." Alex recited the letter, which my Grandma had given me before she'd died. The words sounded odd and not sincere in his voice. He handed me a small copper urn. Removing the lid I swung it into the air letting, like it held all my misfortunes, and sadness in it. The ashes flew out and were caught by the wind drifting northwest.

I took one last look at the greenery of Mississippi then turned and roughly replied, "Let's go". I could feel Alex smiling, as I stomped back down the trail to the car. I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest, no not that cliché. I felt like my were being ripped of, and then having to live with the pain until I bled out completely.

"Here" Alex said while handing me another painkiller. I guess he could sense the stress that was boiling over in side of me. The next time the car stopped it was at a small airport where I followed Alex like a los puppy through until we got on a small prop plane. We flew on this for several hours, and then got off at what I discovered to be Philadelphia. Here we got a much large plane and flew for another six hours. About halfway through my old iPod died and I feel into a dreamless sleep. I was surprised that when I awoke that Alex was still awake. He hadn't slept at all on any of the planes. He just sat very still with his looking straightforward. It was creepy.

"Attention passengers. We will soon be lading at our final destination, Florence, Italy. At this time…" The flight attendant's voice rang through out the plane.

"I-Italy?" I chocked to Alex. He turned to me tilting down his sunglasses to revel his dark red eyes.

"Don't act surprised". It was weird. I had completely stopped questioning him in these past hours; I've become like a docile dog. Maybe this is like what Stockholm syndrome is. I almost laughed at that thought. No I was just too tired to fight back right now. Alex had been carrying my bag for all day so he grabbed it out of the overhead compartment and grabbed me half-asleep and dragged me to the parking lot. It appeared to be morning out side as a light mist was present in the low morning sun. A black sleek looking car pulled up in front of us on the curb, unfortunately I was too groggy to see what kind of car it was. Alex threw my bag into the truck and then me into the back seat. He sat in the passenger seat. The driver was a boy who looked maybe a little younger than me. (Sorry if I get Alec's description wrong. I'm having a hard time remembering what he looks like)

"Whose that, Alex?" I slurred; I was exhausted physically and emotionally from today even after sleeping on the planes. I heard the driver laugh.

"Don't call me that stupid name." he answered coldly. I felt hurt. He had been rude before but not cold. "My name is Felix, got it stupid!" It amazing that I still had tears to cry after today, but I did and tired to hide it by leaning into the window of the car. Though the vibration from the car put me to sleep pretty fast, the car ride still felt like eternity.

The next time I woke up it was to a cold pair of arms, that I recognized to be Alex's no Felix's, wrapping around my body and pulling me out of the car. I didn't care anymore I didn't have the strength let in my mind to put up an argument. We were in some form of garage; it didn't have any windows and I think it was under ground. We walked past other black cars until we got to an elevator. The elevator pulled us up, until we got to what looked like a reception office.

The first voice I heard was a little girl's, welcoming back the boy who had drove us; his name was Alec. Soon more voices pored into earshot. I could also here Felix trying to quiet them down.

"Shh! I don't know what he's going to do with her, but you all have to quiet down, she not asleep I drugged her drink on the plane, so she'd be quiet." My brain flared. I knew I couldn't trust him.

"Put me down" I broke in. The room fell silent, as I pushed away from Felix and he gently put me on the ground like a piece of glass. Only seconds of trying to stand on my own did I begin to fall. Luckily a cold arm rapped around my waist and pulled me into its owner's body. I looked over at my aids face, he had the same red eyes, and cold touch as Felix, but look older and had shoulder length black hair. He smiled and closed his eyes like he was listening to something or watching something behind his eyelids. I looked around the room there we people of all ages and sizes but they were all beautiful and had red eyes.

My eyes gazed over at Felix who began to speak not to me but to the man who had helped me from falling. "Aro, I'm sorry I was just going to let her sleep before I got you."

"I under Felix, you should feel a little protective of her after today's events." The man named Aro began before turning his focus and opening his eyes to look at me. "You're a very strong child are you not? Even after all of your mother's turmoil, you can still pass for an in-tact human." His words were condescending, I was no child, his whole aura seemed powerful, and manipulative. It was made him tower over me. I heard two more people enter the room, and they were greeted as Caius and Marcus. Before I could see their face an impossible fast being caught me around the shoulders and I smashed into the near by rock wall. A split second before my head hit into the wall a hand slid behind it and cushioned the blow. When my eyes opened I saw the same red eyes that everyone else had, and long black hair swinging forward in front of a man's shoulders. I gasped as my body got a rush of adrenaline. This was like some scene out of a horror movie. Aro placed his hand on my captors shoulder, and seemed to be listening to something.

"I see Marcus, so this girl is your singer? And yet you are stopping your enjoyment?" Aro though they were questions, in his voice they sounded more likes statements. Aro's face twisted up, like a painful memory had crossed his mind. "Why do you let her memory stop you? She wanted you to be happy, don't be foolish." Are they having a conversation? But he isn't talking. My head was swirling, not only because of the drug though. Marcus's eyes met mine; to my surprise though they were filled with compassion and pity, not like the monster I thought he was. He almost had to rip himself away from the wall that he had me pinned against, then disappeared out of the room.

"Your lucky that he has taken an interest in you little girl." Rang out the other monster that had walked in with Marcus, Caius. "Or you'd have to deal with me." Marcus was odd, though I expected him to hurt me he didn't'. Aro I wanted to trust him; I don't know why. Caius, he gave me chills. He's the kind of person that you want to run from but are too afraid to move. My knees were getting weak as more and more of the crowd that had formed dispersed. I slide down the wall into a small ball, covering my head with my hands, and running my finger through my hair. Only to begin to sob. My side was throbbing and so was my heart.

How could this have happened? I thought I was already as low as I could go. How could this world keep putting me in hotter water? Who are these people? No there not people at all. Their freaks. Their evil. Their monsters. Their- their vampires.


End file.
